


Another Odd Obsession

by bottombitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent to Full Consent, F/F, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sequel to An Odd Obsession. Ruby acts on a long-held desire to explore Weiss' behind.





	1. Temptation

Ruby knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she hoped it to be a justifiable wrong; the kind of wrong that most people would understand, and that she would be forgiven for immediately. She was doing her best to not be overly creepy, but when you have an unreasonable desire for something, it's often hard to remember where all the lines are. She gave herself some credit for not coming off as weird as she possibly could, but in the end that only gave her an excuse to get even creepier, giving herself just a little bit more leeway each time she thought about it. Her obsession was with Weiss' ass, and in only a few weeks she went from sneaking the occasional glance to setting up group showers in order to be able to gawk at the treasure she craved.

She tried her best to look like she wasn't staring, but it didn't matter much anyway; their formation had her and Blake stood at the back, and Blake always seemed distracted with something else. Ruby was able to sneak all the little glances that she wanted, and the unaware Weiss was seemingly more than happy to provide, occasionally bending over (teasingly?), giving Ruby a view of the slit that laid beneath... though Ruby's eyes weren't really on the slit, they were on what laid above; the tight hole, made entirely of creases, always darker than its surroundings. What would it smell like, she wondered? She would have guessed horrible, but she was open to being surprised. Her time in the shower with her entire team gave her time to check out the other rumps on offer, too. Yang's was pretty big, too, but she was also her half-sister, and the weirdness implied there kept Ruby away from her. Blake, on the other hand, didn't have much of an ass, but what she did have was perfectly rounded, looking soft to the touch and supple. Ruby had no doubts that she would love to get her hands on it, but with all asses identified, she could say for certain that she had her eyes on something greater.

She got lost in her fantasies, imagining that perfect ass running across her face, her nose pressing between the cheeks. She kept her hands on her upper body on principle, not even wanting to tease herself further, but even that turned out to be a mistake whenever her palms would run over her breasts, teasing her nipples. It took all of her restraint to not pinch them, and even more to not just slip a hand between her legs and start masturbating right then and there. For all of the naughty fantasising, and the lengths that she'd gone to in order to get a better view of the ass she desired, she still recognised that what she was doing was at least somewhat wrong, and in her head she doubted that she'd ever take this obsession further anyway... but obsession can be a dangerous thing. As with the events that had led up to this scenario, she would keep pressing her own morals further and further, justifying more and more, until there was very little actually holding her back - flimsy ideas of morals that held little weight and yet stuck around seemingly just for the sake of it.

Perhaps it was the collapse of those very morals that had her slip down from her top bunk in the middle of the night, keeping an eye out to see if either Blake or Yang were awake. Satisfied that they weren't, she moved above Weiss and studied her carefully. When she was confident that the heiress wasn't awake, she reached a hand up to slowly tug the bedsheet downward, exposing her partner's sleeping body. She tried to pull it slowly the whole way, but her excitement got the better of her around the time she reached Weiss' stomach, at which point she pulled it down the rest of the way in a hurry, having to carefully move over Weiss in the process. Finding a happy medium between enjoying herself and not waking up her friend was a challenge, but somehow, Ruby lucked out, and even as the bedsheet was pulled all the way back, Weiss didn't stir in the slightest. She gave the girl a few more seconds to show any signs of waking up, before moving on.

It was a hot night, and Weiss’ clothes were sticking to her body in a way that perfectly accentuated all of her wonderful features, from her bust to her hips. Everything looked so smooth, but for the time being Ruby managed to talk herself out of touching. Even though she had fooled herself into thinking that she wasn’t doing anything wrong, she knew that if she was caught in this position, a lot of questions would be asked. That perhaps would have talked her out of it altogether, if she weren’t so pent up; instead, she figured ‘to hell with it,’ and kept going. Weiss was laid on her side, with her butt pointed towards the wall - at the very least, this meant that Ruby could sneak behind her. She did so carefully, but the size of the beds left her with enough room to operate. Reaching her fingers upward, she bit her own lip as she slid a finger into Weiss' waistband, taking a moment to eye up the clothed ass before pulling down her partner's pyjamas.

Fully clothed, the rump before her look practically enticing; firm and warm, as if Ruby could bury her head in it. She wondered whether she would be able to get away with actually doing that. After biting her lip, she opted to hold on for now, determined to better fulfil her bottomless desire later. She traced one finger between Weiss' crack, confirming that the space between was incredibly warm. Her anticipation for what would eventually come was building, and it wasn't long until Ruby couldn't take things slow anymore, even knowing that letting herself get lost in her motions would likely wake her partner up. Even without moving her face closer to the ass in question, she could already make out the scent - it was a little sweaty, but mostly just whatever shower gel Weiss used, as well as something else, but Ruby wasn't sure what that something else was. She could only assume it to be Weiss' natural smell, often covered up by whatever perfume she was wearing. Ruby recognised that the scent she was able to appreciate was likely a rarity, but that made it all the more special.

As she peeled the pyjamas downward, exposing her partner's flesh, she prepared her eyes for the amazing sight that she knew she was about to see. Weiss' underwear wasn't slutty, but it also didn't cover much. Perhaps because of how much she'd been moving around in her sleep, the fabric was wedged into the crack of her ass. Ruby looked forward to being able to pull that away, too, but for the time being continued to appreciate the sight. As she managed to tug the heiress' pyjamas down beneath her ass, they slid underneath the mound automatically, giving Ruby full access to exactly what she wanted. Letting out a quiet noise of pleasure, Ruby leaned close to Weiss' ass and laid her face against the skin. She hadn't considered how cold her own skin might feel compared to Weiss', but the reverse was definitely pleasurable, keeping her warm as she reached up to tug the underwear down.

Bravely, she pressed her tongue up against the tip of the crack as the fabric began to shimmy down, and dragged along the length of it throughout her time removing Weiss' underwear. She only pulled back as she reached the bottom, and then looked on in curiosity as Weiss' bare ass was exposed to her. Ruby's heart thumped in her chest, as if she had been waiting years for this moment, and after placing a hand on either side of the girl's ass, she leaned forward and pressed her tongue straight up against the tighter hole laying within. There was no mistake in her actions, she was going straight for Weiss' asshole, vastly preferring the more taboo destination to the road usually traveled. The first sensation to hit her was the warmth of the hole, seemingly radiating the stuff against Ruby's tongue, but the second thing to hit her was the scent, far muskier and intense down here. It wasn't bad in the slightest - rather, it was clear that Weiss kept herself clean, but Ruby liked that. There was something attractive about someone working so hard to keep such an inconsequential part of their body as clean as it could be. Or perhaps Weiss did have people visiting down here often? Ruby felt a pang of jealousy, though she knew she was likely wrong in her assumption. Determined to not be outdone by anybody, she plunged her tongue into Weiss' asshole, and started to lap at the odd taste within.

Right as she started to enjoy herself, she heard her prize's owner begin to shift around in her sleep, and exercised great restraint in pulling away, returning the clothes back to their original place, and moving back up onto her bunk. She did so quietly, and managed to get away without anybody noticing her, as far as she was aware. As Ruby laid against the bed, looking up at the ceiling, her heartbeat thumped in her ears, and she felt... so excited. Now that she had come down, she couldn't believe that she had done something like that. GIving in to her desires wasn't so surprising, but actually having the guts to act on them was something else entirely. That was it, though, surely; she had indulged in her fantasy a little, and now there was no need to go any further.

Yeah, right.

She turned over in her bed and tried to go back to sleep, unaware that she'd be back at the very same thing the next night, and that she'd go even further to satisfy her depraved desires.


	2. Wash Away the Sins

Ruby knew that what she had done was wrong. As far as she was aware, nobody knew about what she had done, especially Weiss, but she found herself filled with regret anyway. How could she have let herself become so obsessed? Standing in the shower, alone, she tried to wash herself of her sins, scrubbing herself aggressively, in the hopes that she would somehow feel better about what had happened, but deep down, she knew that she had no chance of feeling better until she got some sort of closure. Yet, since she was the only one who knew what she had done, closure seemed impossible to get.

The door to the shower clicked open, and she heard footsteps behind her. Closing her eyes, Ruby tried to ignore the presence of the other person, and get on with her shower. "Hey, Ruby," came a voice she recognised - Weiss' voice. As Ruby pried open her own eyes, she watched Weiss step in front of her, and get under the shower before hers, facing away from her. "Busy day?" Weiss asked Ruby, trying to make small talk. For a moment, Ruby wasn't sure what to say. She made sure to keep her eyes away from Weiss' ass, lest she fall victim to her own obsession again. She couldn't let her gaze fall. She had to kee- Dammit, Ruby!

When she caught herself staring again, she looked up at the ceiling, and cleared her throat. "Um, not really," she finally replied, to Weiss' question. "I'm just uh. I feel like I gotta shower, I guess. You ever get that?" Trying to distract herself with mindless talk, Ruby hoped that Weiss would respond quickly, so that she wouldn't have to put up with the silence - silence was intense, and intensity wouldn't help her.

"I know what you mean," Weiss replied, seemingly having no intention of continuing the conversation further. As she began to clean her own hair, she swayed her hips in a way that probably held innocent intentions, but to Ruby it was excruciating. Try as she might, the young leader couldn't stop herself from letting her gaze fall again. 'Maybe if I just look,' she assured herself, and then allowed herself to indulge in the obsession once more, her eyes watching closely as Weiss' ass moved back and forth. The heiress began to whistle quietly, her movements becoming more and more encapsulating for poor Ruby. As Ruby idly cleaned her own hair, she ran her tongue slowly over her upper lip, before catching herself. Her cheeks flushed, and she forced herself to look away again, closing her eyes. She washed her face, and hoped once more that with this wash, she would lose her desire.

No such luck. There was a familiar heat building between her legs, and she knew from experience that being aroused would only make things worse. As she reached over to grab her soap, and began lathering her own body, every touch of Ruby's hands against her own skin drove her wild. Her needs were growing. She didn't just need Weiss' ass anymore, she needed her touch, too. How had her obsession grown? Was it because she had allowed herself to indulge the previous night? Shaking her head, she tried to distract herself, focusing on the feeling of the soap running along her body, in the hopes that something so grounded and normal would talk her thoughts into being reasonable again.

As the soap approached her shoulder, and her hand ran upward with intent, the soap slipped free, shooting up from between her hand and shoulder into the air. After a brief moment in which Ruby tried to catch the soap, it fell downwards, onto the shower floor. She dared not look down, through fear that it would be exactly where she didn't need it to be. Sure enough, as her eyes travelled downward, past Weiss' slowly moving hips, she spotted the soap laying on the ground, between Weiss' feet. Ruby's eyes widened, and insecurity hit her hard. "H-Hey, Weiss," she began, only for her partner to shake her head.

"Sorry, Ruby, I don't have time to talk. I'm working through the details of a new move," Weiss replied, before continuing to whistle. Ruby audibly gulped, before looking down again. She couldn't just leave the soap there. Above all other reasons, Weiss could slip on it. She'd have to lean down there and get it, but Ruby already knew that doing so would require immense restraint on her part, so as to avoid just burying her face in Weiss' perfect ass. Gods, why did she have to be cursed with this desire? It simply wasn't fair, but then the gods never did care very much about fairness.

Ruby began to slowly sink down to her knees, watching Weiss' ass closely, but only to make sure that she didn't get too close. The view she had of it now was much better than the one she'd had the night before. The ass cheeks were pushed together tightly, ensuring that Ruby couldn't even begin to see the asshole she had assaulted only hours before, but Weiss' twat was in clear view, sitting between her legs, without so much as a clue what Ruby was thinking about doing to it. If it did - if Weiss did - would she be wet down there, too? Or would she be disgusted that Ruby would even consider doing such a thing? For the sake of her sanity, Ruby had to assume the latter.

As Ruby's knees finally made contact with the shower floor, she started to lean forward, reaching her hand out to grab the soap. Her eyes remained on Weiss' amazing ass, finally able to appreciate it for all that it was worth. It was plump, and filled out in all the right places - Weiss body was comparatively thin, but not voluptuously so. Rather than seeming out of place, her wonderful ass merely felt like a hidden treasure - one that Ruby had taken for herself, she noted. Gulping again, she pressed herself that little bit further forward to set her hand against the soap... only for the soap to slip forward. Having not been expecting that to happen, Ruby slipped forward with it, and before she knew what was happening, her face smushed against Weiss' ass.

Though the moment was heaven for poor Ruby, Weiss hadn't been expecting such an assault, and began to fall forwards. In an attempt to stop herself from falling, Weiss placed her foot down, only for it to land on the very soap that Ruby had dropped. In a flash, Weiss was on the ground, on her stomach, and Ruby's face was all but buried between the cheeks of her ass. Poor Ruby was so close, she could smell Weiss' ass, and the temptation was almost too much for her. With every ounce of strength that she had left, she pulled her head back, and let out a sigh, only to see Weiss' face staring back at her.

"I knew it was you!" Weiss shouted, as Ruby shuffled backward, all desire suddenly gone, as if getting in trouble had been the one solution this whole time, not that that made Ruby feel any better. "I didn't want to say anything, because I couldn't believe that you'd do such a thing, but it was you last night, wasn't it?" Weiss asked, as Ruby gulped again. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"


	3. Change of Heart

Ruby was suddenly very thankful that she and Weiss were alone in the shower. Though the young huntress-in-training knew that she deserved to be in trouble for what she'd done, she was hoping that she could talk Weiss into letting her off the hook. Panic set in quickly, and she looked up at Weiss, with a frown. "I know that what I've been doing is wrong," she began, before looking down again. When she found herself trying to catch glimpses of Weiss' intimate areas, she closed her eyes. "But it's just so hard not to. You're really... I mean, I'm..." Unable to find the words that she wanted, Ruby resigned herself to silence, and then shook her head.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that, Ruby. I trusted you," Weiss told her, her tone taking that of a scolding teacher more than an offended partner. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just tell everybody about this." Weiss didn't mean that. She was hurt, and just wanted Ruby to understand.

"Because I..." Ruby began, before moving to her feet again. "Weiss, I'm really... look. You're... really hot." Ruby barely managed to get the words out of her mouth, and although Weiss was nowhere close to understanding why Ruby had done what she had done, nor was she about to forgive her, her face flashed over with a blush, and she stepped back a little. "I've been attracted to you ever since we first met! And you just have... this amazing ass, and I've been really trying to keep myself calm around you, but it's so hard when you're as amazing as you are." Once Ruby started, there was no stopping her, and now the floodgates had been opened. "I didn't even mean to do that just then. I slipped. But even if I had, I wouldn't be ashamed of it, because I'm just so... obsessed with your ass."

It sounded like a joke. It had to be, right? Nobody could be that obsessed with her body, Weiss thought, especially her ass - it wasn't even that attractive, she thought. Yang, for example, had a way better one than she did. As much as she wanted to tell herself that was the case, she couldn't deny what had happened the night before. Ruby was being serious, wasn't she? She was being serious, and she was... filthy. She was bad. She had molested Weiss, and was trying to justify it with some half-baked excuse. She recalled the way that Ruby's tongue had been so carefully moving against her ass - far too passionate for something that could have been a joke at Weiss' expense. Weiss clenched her fist, but stopped short of actually doing anything with it. Her cheeks flushed with either embarrassment or anger - it wasn't clear - she let out a noise of frustration and then left the shower, leaving Ruby to her thoughts.

Ruby wasn't sure whether Weiss was planning to tell everybody about what had happened or not, but she accepted her fate. Whatever happened, happened, and she deserved it for being so rash. She wondered how things might have been, if she had approached her attraction to Weiss from another angle, but she would have to remain forever curious.

— — —

As Weiss returned to team RWBY's shared bedroom, she went straight for her bed, and laid down, with a sigh. Though she was angry at Ruby, there was something else, too - a feeling that lingered around, and stopped her from seeking the justice she normally would in such a situation. Ruby had molested her on this very bed the night before, yet as she laid there, she didn't feel the slightest ounce of discomfort. On the one hand, she was thankful that she didn't have any resulting trauma, but she wanted to know why it was so easy for her to just pretend that it hadn't happened.

And then, as laid back on the bed, her thoughts drifting towards what Ruby had done - the way she so tenderly dragged her tongue across Weiss' tender asshole - Weiss felt arousal begin to build in the pit of her stomach, and found her hand sliding southward, between her legs, as she caught herself, stopping it in its tracks. What had Ruby done to her? Weiss narrowed her gaze, looking down at her own hand with a sense of betrayal. Was she feeling excited? Did she enjoy the thought of being ravaged by Ruby in such a way? As she imagined Ruby's head between her thighs, mouth and tongue hungrily grabbing for her ass with the intent to sexually devour, and another spike of arousal ran through her - one that she couldn't deny this time - she let herself fall victim to whatever these thoughts were, and began to masturbate.

Weiss' heart thumped hard within her chest, new feelings pushing themselves to the forefront of her mind, beyond any sense of logic or reason. God, she was messed up, too, wasn't she? She was every bit as messed up as Ruby was, and yet she'd been so mean to her. Weiss moved her hand over her own mouth to cover up any noises of pleasure, and slid her other hand into her panties, playing with herself directly. Everything felt so much more sensitive than it usually was. Whatever Ruby had done, beside the obvious, it was clearly having a big effect on her, but... wait, no. No! What was she thinking? Ruby had done something bad, and Weiss... and Weiss...

And Weiss almost came, a deluge of arousal drifting past her fingers each time she pressed them into herself. She pulled back and played with her own clit, returning to something that was at least somewhat calm, compared to how hot and heavy things had been before. She couldn't deny it any longer. As messed up as what Ruby had done was, and as much as she didn't want to enable something like that, her partner's little obsession had aroused her, far more than it had any right to do. Far more than Ruby had any right to do. Weiss was an heiress, why would she be as caught up as she was over something as depraved as the thought of Ruby's tongue in her ass? Fuck, there it was again. She could almost feel the gentle flicking, as she ran her finger around her own clit, once again giving in to the fantasy for a couple of moments.

With a click, the door handle turned, and Weiss sat up in bed straight away, a blush on her face. She pulled her hand out of her panties, straightened her skirt, and wiped her fingers on the back of her pillow, all in record time. Ugh, she was going to have to wash that later.

It was Yang. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, as she hopped up onto her own bed, and started removing her gauntlets.

"U-Uhm, not that much. I have to go," Weiss announced, unceremoniously, and then got up, and headed out of the room. Yang gave her an odd look, but the heiress didn't notice, already on her way out.

As she wandered the halls, heading back to the shower to find Ruby again, Weiss clenched her fist. If she couldn't stop this from happening, lest she fall victim to her own arousal, then she was at least going to have control over it.

— — —

After being left alone in the shower, Ruby had done a lot of thinking. Admittedly, most of that thinking had been self-indulgent thoughts about how great Weiss' ass had looked, but it was thinking nonetheless. Her attempt to wash away whatever sins she had accumulated had fallen by the wayside in favour of shamefully masturbating to the very thought she had been trying to escape from. She couldn't help it! It felt so good to lose control, and giving in to her own desire was far easier than having to worry about the consequences. Just one last time, she had told herself, and that's exactly what she was in the middle of when Weiss rounded the corner.

Ruby was leaned against the bathroom wall, her eyes closed tightly, with both hands between her legs. From here, she looked so cute, but Weiss wasn't going to be fooled; within that small and adorable frame there laid a hell of a nymphomaniac, and if Weiss had her way, then that nymphomaniac would be hers in only a few moments.

"Ruby," Weiss said, crossing her arms, as she stood only a couple of feet away from her.

Ruby's eyes widened, and she pulled her hands away from her crotch, turning around to look at Weiss. "Um! Totally not what it looks like. I was just, uh, being very... thorough with my cleaning," she told Weiss, mostly out of commitment to the idea of denial, rather than any genuine attempt to sway her partner's impression of the situation. She knew she had been caught. Dammit! Why did she have to give in so easily?

Weiss wrapped her hand around the back of Ruby's neck, and then yanked her forward, pressing her lips to the smaller girl's for a deep kiss. Though Ruby was surprised, she melted into the kiss quickly, not understanding what was going on, but honestly not all that bothered. She was kissing Weiss, which was only a couple of steps away from what she really wanted. Weiss' face tilted, and she pushed deeper into the kiss for only a moment, before pulling back. Ruby wasn't sure what she expected, but what she got was a stern look, and a firm grasp against her shoulder.

"...uh, what's the deal, then...?" Ruby asked, knowing that she had no chance of figuring out what Weiss was intending to do by herself. Weiss was hard for her to read at the best of times, always flipping between cliche and the opposing cliche at the drop of a hat.

"This is the deal. You've been a very bad girl, and I'm going to punish you." Oh! Ruby liked the sound of that. She thought. She pulled back from Weiss, and looked over her, trying to figure out exactly what her intentions were. "I locked the door on my way in here," Weiss told Ruby, the suggestion clear in her sultry tone. "I'd say we have about an hour or so before somebody notices, given the time of day."

"Wh-What are you gonna do with me?"

"We're going to have a nice, long chat about how you've been acting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this one. Figured out pretty early that I'd need another chapter to bridge what had happened previously to THE GOOD STUFF, but I hadn't pictured it being so hard to write. :') Anyway, I hope people enjoy what's here, and there'll be more coming soon.


	4. Competition

Weiss' heart-shaped ass pressed down against Ruby's face, and the aspiring huntress could hardly believe that it was happening. She hadn't forgotten the context - she was being punished for the bad things she had done to Weiss, but as that ever-delightful hole pressed up against her nose, and she inhaled deeply, letting Weiss' scent fill her body, she couldn't help but feel like she was being rewarded. Nonetheless, she played the part when Weiss called on her. Weiss reached down and spread her own asshole open with one hand, watching as Ruby pushed herself even deeper to enjoy the scent even more, her nose practically pushed inside.

"You're such a slut for my ass," Weiss told Ruby, channelling a lust deep inside herself; one that she hadn't been aware of. With eyes that were half-lidded, her senses clouded by the scent of Weiss' ass - raw and delicious - Ruby couldn't even manage a response, but she made it clear from the way she sniffed loudly that she had no qualms with being called a slut. It's not like it wasn't true. The stuff she'd done... what other explanation was there for it? Even then, as she practically buried her nose in Weiss' asshole, she still didn't have enough; Weiss had showered, and her musky hole wasn't quite as raw as Ruby would have liked, but she understood that beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Look at yourself... you're practically inhaling it," Weiss commented, moreso for her own sake than for Ruby's, as she slid a hand between her own thighs and allowed herself to indulge in the very same depravity she had held against Ruby only a few hours prior. She could only assume that her flip in judgement came from her own despicable needs - her own sluttiness, and her own desire for the worst things imaginable, even if others would frown upon her for wanting them. As she teased her own thumping clit, ideas of what depraved things she could do to Ruby running through her head, she pulled herself a couple of inches away from the girl practically worshiping her.

"You want it bad, don't you?" she asked Ruby, though there was little need to, other than to assert her own dominance - Ruby had shown nothing but utter devotion to Weiss' ass since the moment she planted herself down on her cute little face.

"Yes," Ruby said anyway, her voice sounding distant. "God, yes. I want it so bad," she said, her mouth salivating as she looked upon the puckered hole. If her arms weren't trapped underneath Weiss' legs, she would have moved her hands up to part the tight entrance, but in her current state she had no such luck. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever seen, and she couldn't wait to press her tongue against it - to push it open with the muscle, and then bury her tongue as deep within it as she could - to altogether worship Weiss' ass in the way it deserved to be worshiped. She had already been given a taste, and yet she still wanted so much more. She needed so much more. "Please, I want it... I need it," she begged, unable to lift her head far enough upward to take a taste for herself, otherwise she would have done so long ago. As she tried nonetheless, Weiss held her down by her shoulders, getting a cry if displeasure from the young huntress-in-training.

Having someone beg to lick her ass was enough to persuade Weiss to stop teasing Ruby, and with a definitive slam, she pushed her ass down against Ruby's face, much to the latter's pleasure. Lamenting the fact that she couldn't reach up with her hands to hold Weiss' ass in place, Ruby settled for another deep inhale, before finally lifting her face to press her tongue up against it. Weiss' twat went entirely ignored as Ruby partook in the indulgence she had wanted for so long - an obsession finally accepted, and she didn't even have to go behind Weiss' back that time. The owner of such a beautiful ass was fully accepting of her, even with all her dirty desires. The taste of bitter victory sat against Ruby's tongue, and she buried herself deep, unable to stop herself from moaning against Weiss' body.

"If I'd known you were going to be this intense, I might have let you have my ass sooner," Weiss teased, though her teasing fell on deaf ears as Ruby lost herself in the motions of vigorously eating Weiss' ass, falling back onto default responses that didn't mean anything, while she moaned against the ass before her. Ruby simply couldn't help herself, eventually forcing her arms out from beneath Weiss' legs in a show of strength that was as impressive as it was quickly ignored by both parties, instead focusing on just how much better Ruby's rimming felt to the both of them once her desperate hands slammed down against Weiss' hips and all-but dragged the heiress' tasty behind closer to Ruby's face.

In the end, the only thing that stopped Ruby from endlessly going to town on Weiss' delicious asshole was her own orgasm, having arrived despite a lack of stimulation to her body. She could hardly believe that she was cumming, despite not having been touched by either herself or Weiss, and even though Weiss was the one being thoroughly rimmed she still hadn't cum yet. Ruby pulled back, and grit her teeth, a loud and desperate moan forcing its way out of her throat, as her legs spasmed and twitched. Weiss looked down at them, and could even see as Ruby's little clit thumped along with her desperation, girlcum leaking visibly from her untouched twat despite the shower's water raining down on them.

"Did you cum just from eating my ass?" Weiss asked Ruby, sounding disgusted, though the grin on her face made clear that she was enjoying herself just as much as Ruby was — actually, perhaps not just as much, given that she hadn't cum yet, but she was only a few more seconds away. The fact that she had been so close to her own orgasm was a source of frustration, but anything was worth giving up for an opportunity to tease Ruby, which Weiss made sure to do as she lifted herself from the exhausted girl, looking down at her from on-high. "How depraved must you be to have an orgasm without being touched? And while eating someone's dirtiest place, no less? You should be ashamed."

Ruby, though exhausted, was woken up somewhat by the shower water splashing down against her face. She licked her upper lip, and then opened her eyes to look at Weiss, with a smirk. "Am I supposed to ignore how much you were enjoying yourself, partner?" Ruby asked, and before Weiss could even ask what she was talking about — a futile decision, obviously — Ruby jumped up to her own feet and was on Weiss in a flash, quickly kissing her with the taste of Weiss' ass lingering on her tongue; though the taste was bitter, and even horrid to a certainly extent, Weiss couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself just as much as Ruby was - just as much as her depraved partner, able to cum without even being touched was. The shame brought a shiver to Weiss' spine, and with only a light touch from Ruby's fingers against her twat, running along her labia teasingly, Weiss fell into her first orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her body arched backward, as a moan escaped her throat. Was it truly just the depravity of the situation that had gotten her so hot and bothered, or was there something else? Weiss couldn't come to the conclusion she wanted as pleasure ran through her body, but Ruby had picked up on it the moment that she moved to her feet again.

Weiss enjoyed being used like that. Finding that out felt like a well-needed revelation. Ruby didn't have to hold back anymore. As she leaned forward and pressed another kiss against Weiss' lips, Ruby's hand moved down to settle against her ass, and then took a firm grasp of it, even pulling Weiss' body towards her own. "Mmmf. Did you think I wouldn't notice that?" she asked, taking a dominant tone that Weiss didn't recognise, and was ashamed how much she enjoyed hearing. As her twat heated up once again, already slick with the evidence of her first orgasm, she parted her legs for Ruby's intrusive fingers. One finger pushed inside her, and Weiss couldn't help but moan.

"R-Ruby, g-get back on the floor," Weiss stammered, trying her best to keep up the dominant facade she had been able to hold earlier. And she had done so well, too, but Ruby wasn't having it. With a grip that was as firm as it was brief, Ruby moved Weiss down onto the floor, and then moved down her body, her hands instead moving to hold Weiss' thighs. She parted them, and then pushed them up, forcing the heiress to show off just how fiexible she was. As they pushed as far forward as they would go, she pulled them together again, and then leaned down to allow herself to indulge in Weiss' twat for the first time.

It looked so plump up close, and Ruby didn't feel guilty in the slightest about pressing her mouth against it, even if the overstimulated squeal that came from Weiss seemed to want as much. As her other hand moved down to hold Weiss from beneath, the first hand grabbing both legs by the knee and holding them together, the case was that Weiss could have escaped at any moment she wanted - Ruby's holding technique left a lot to be desired, but that was by design. It was a test, in a way, and when Weiss refused to pull away, even as Ruby went to town on her cunt, hungrily licking and sucking at every part of her drenched twat, it was clear that she had failed.

"Trying to tease me earlier," Ruby managed, between her licks and sucks, "and you're wet like this. I bet you even liked the taste of your own ass. I bet you want me back down there." Whether Weiss did want that or not, Ruby planned to do it anyway, moving her hand up to press against the small of Weiss' back as she moved her head even further down and plunged her tongue into Weiss' ass again, replacing the sweet taste of girlcum with the bitter, musky one that Weiss' ass held, even now, despite the needy rimming Ruby had given her earlier.

Though Ruby's need was still present in the rough rimjob she gave Weiss, she was also very clearly the one in control, even going as far as to gently bite against the rim each time she pulled back, which never failed to get a groan of something between pleasure and pain from the girl she was dominating. Finally, Weiss forced herself out of Ruby's grip, but it wasn't to get away. Leaving the reality as to who was dominant blurred, she planted her legs on Ruby's shoulder, yanked the girl's head closer to her ass, and then ground against her nose as her orgasm approached. All shame had left Weiss completely. She no longer cared for judgement, either from Ruby or from others — the entire world could watch her, if they wanted, so long as Ruby kept moving that tongue of hers.

And she did. Ruby kept going until she'd had her fill, which was about three of Weiss' orgasms down the line. Now that she was no longer holding back, Weiss allowed herself to experience the pleasure Ruby was capable of providing her full-force. Ruby's depraved obsession came full-circle, and the two of them had what would likely be the best sexual experience of their lives.

As Weiss worked through her last orgasm, her face contorted into one of pure pleasure, Ruby finally pulled back from her ass. Without any reason to hold her body in such an awkward position, Weiss collapsed against the floor of the shower. Ruby climbed over her, and then dipped down to press a kiss against Weiss' lips, which the heiress immediately returned, even moving her hands up to settle against Ruby's sides, showing a passionate side to her that Ruby had never seen before. Ruby's passion, meanwhile, was clear in everything she did, from pushing her ass-tasting tongue into Weiss' mouth, to pulling back and kissing along her neck. "That was amazing," she told Weiss, though she stopped herself short of thanking her — it seemed a bit inappropriate, given what she'd had to do to get there.

"I find myself agreeing with you," Weiss replied. She wanted to get up and go to bed, but she was too exhausted. So, for the time being, with her arms moving up to wrap around Ruby, she allowed herself to lie there, naked, in the arms of her teammate, where anyone could see them. What had started as a breach of boundaries on Ruby's part had become a new awakening for Weiss. Whether it was worth it or not would remain to be seen, and as Emerald walked away, smirking to herself with a camera in her hands, Weiss had a feeling of dread run over her for but a moment, before a kiss to her neck from the ever-loving Ruby allowed her to fall victim to her own exhaustion.


End file.
